


Sherstrade: Beeeday

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Happy Beeeday?”The card had seemed genius to Greg when he’d seen it at the store.Now he's not so sure.....-------------------------------
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sherstrade: Beeeday

"Happy Beeeday?” 

The card had seemed genius to Greg when he’d seen it at the store. The beehive in the middle, the adorable bees holding up the sign with the perfect pun. The whole card just screamed out Sherlock’s name and Greg had smiled like a loon when he’d bought it. Pleased with himself for finding the perfect birthday card for his bee loving friend.

For some reason, Sherlock loved everything about bees. Greg’s eyes had almost dropped to the floor when he’d first visited Sherlock at his flat, them working together for the first time on a school project. His room had been dominated by books, a mix of fiction and nonfiction, with a lot of volumes covering subjects about criminology and the disturbing mind of some people. The thing that had really caught Greg by surprise was the two shelves full of books on bees. Greg didn’t even realize that there were so many books on the subject and he’d asked Sherlock a few questions. The way Sherlock’s eyes lit up as he spoke about different species of bees, about hives and honey had made Greg’s heart melt, wanting nothing more than to kiss that nerdy bee loving friend of his. 

Right now, however, Greg wasn’t thinking about kissing Sherlock. Instead, he was thinking about crawling his way through the floor and disappearing from sight. Sherlock looked at the card with intense focus but Greg couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. The silence lasted far too long for Greg and he stepped forward, ready to take the card back and pretend as if it had never happened. 

“I just thought, with the bees and stuff, that you’d- you’d like it. Anyways, it’s no big deal, I can just-” Greg stopped when Sherlock moved the card out of reach, his eyes pinning Greg to the floor. He still wasn’t used to this, being in the center of Sherlock’s intense attention. He held his breath for a moment, letting it out slowly, dropping his hand to the side of his body. They stood like that for a while, Greg glued to the floor, Sherlock’s eyes scanning Greg’s face. 

“I like it.” 

“W-what?” Greg asked, his heart dropping down to his stomach as Sherlock held up the card between them, the bees seemingly laughing at Greg for being so damn cheesy. Sherlock shook the card lightly, the bees wiggling and Greg’s eyes snapped back to his friend. His face was flushed at this point, probably a nice tomato red. Sherlock gave him a quick smile and Greg was able to breathe again. 

“Thank you, Lestrade. That’s really nice of you.” Sherlock said, his expression soft. Greg simply nodded, his brain not ready to form words yet. Sherlock looked down at the card again, shaking it once and he smiled again, the smile bigger than seconds before. He looked back at Greg, eyes shining and suddenly Sherlock moved forward, giving Greg a peck on the cheek. 

“I’ve never gotten a birthday card before.” Sherlock said as he pulled back, watching Greg carefully. Greg’s whole body now felt strange, the place on his cheek tingling where Sherlock’s lips had touched his. He lifted up his hand, touching the spot, and something in Sherlock’s expression changed. He took a small step back, his gaze moving to a point over Greg’s shoulder. 

“Apologies, I shouldn’t have-”

“No.” Greg interrupted, cringing inwardly at the loud volume. Sherlock snapped his mouth shut, squinting his eyes and Greg let out an awkward laugh, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He almost couldn’t hear the sound of his own voice, his heart pounding insanely loud against his chest. “I- I don’t mind, Sherlock. I _really_ don’t mind. I was just- just taken off guard.”

Sherlock nodded slowly, the frown on his forehead disappearing. Sherlock turned, walking to his bookcase and placing the card in the middle of one of the shelves where his bee books were. Greg’s stomach did a big flip as Sherlock stood before it, smiling as he looked at the card. Only now did Greg realize Sherlock was walking on socks, bee socks and Greg’s knees turned to jelly when Sherlock wiggled his toes. 

He quickly walked to the sofa and sat down, Sherlock’s head turning to follow his movements. Sherlock squinted his eyes again and Greg couldn’t meet his gaze anymore. He stared down at his knees, his heart still pounding, his face flushed and warm as an oven. 

“Is everything alright? Greg?” 

Greg took a breath, head going up as Sherlock stood in front of him, a tentative hand being placed on his shoulder. Greg nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat, blinking his eyes a couple of times to stop the tears. _Don’t cry! Don’t fucking cry, you sap idiot!_

“Greg?” 

“You know my name.” Greg smiled when Sherlock looked at him confused. It only lasted a moment, then Sherlock returned Greg’s smile with a grin and a short shoulder shrug. Sherlock sat down next to Greg, too close for comfort but Greg didn’t comment on it. Feeling Sherlock’s knee touch his was divine and he closed his eyes for just a moment, trying to pull himself together. 

He failed miserably when he felt Sherlock’s hand on his knee, squeezing it. He snapped his eyes open, turning to watch Sherlock. Sherlock looked at him, his cheeks a soft pink and Greg realized that Sherlock was blushing. 

“You-” Greg started, biting his lip instead of saying more. Sherlock's hand was still on his knee, the blush on his friend’s cheek intensifying and Greg’s eyes traveled to Sherlock's mouth, staring at it. He’d always loved Sherlock’s mouth. The plum lips, the Cupid’s Bow. He’d dreamt about those lips far too much to be healthy. Sherlock licked them and Greg’s breath caught. His eyes found Sherlock’s, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed the darker pupils. 

“Greg, I-” 

“Yes?” Greg said, tentatively placing his hand over Sherlock’s, giving it a tiny squeeze. They looked at each other, the seconds going by as they smiled awkwardly at each other. Greg was about to say something when Sherlock leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. Greg let out an embarrassing moan and Sherlock pulled back, his eyes wide and questioning. 

Greg shook his head, grabbing hold of Sherlock’s shirt and pulling him closer, pressing their mouths together again. He felt Sherlock smile against his lips before Sherlock opened his mouth and Greg went in. He moaned when he found Sherlock's tongue, exploring each other’s mouth for what felt like hours before they had to pull back and breathe in air. 

“That was-”

“Excellent.” Sherlock finished and Greg laughed, ruffling Sherlock’s dark curls. Sherlock pulled back, knocking away Greg’s hand but his smile was big and bright. Greg cleared his throat, taking Sherlock’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Silence fell between them but it wasn’t awkward anymore. Greg’s free hand came up to cup Sherlock’s cheek, caressing the warm skin with his thumb and Sherlock closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

“How long have you known?” Greg asked. Sherlock opened his eyes after a beat, squeezing Greg’s hand. 

“For certain? Only 5 minutes ago.” 

Greg frowned and Sherlock gave a little smile, shrugging a shoulder. 

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while but it just seemed- unrealistic.” 

“Unrealistic? Why do you say that? Sherlock?” Greg leaned forward, catching Sherlock’s gaze. He pressed a kiss on Sherlock's cheek, running his fingers through his friend’s messy curls. 

“You like my hair.” 

“I like everything about you.” Greg responded instantly. “Why is that such a surprise?” He asked, seeing the disbelief in Sherlock’s eyes. He dropped his hand on his lap, taking both of Sherlock’s hands in his and placing a kiss on the knuckles. 

“You are a wonderful person, Sherlock. Kind, intelligent, funny, good looking.” Greg listed off, shaking his head fiercely when Sherlock gave him a look. “It’s true! You are all those things and more. You’re sweet, compassionate, generous. You always try to help your friends and the people you care about. You don’t give a shit about what other people that don’t matter think of you. You have a lot of good qualities, Sherlock. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“You’re too good for me, Greg.” Sherlock responded after a while. A pain in his eyes Greg couldn’t place. He moved, pulling Sherlock in his arms so that Sherlock’s head was resting on his shoulder. He gently stroked Sherlock’s hair, placing a kiss on the top of his forehead. Sherlock absently stroked Greg’s sweater and Greg closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. 

“Do you- do you want to kiss me again?” Sherlock suddenly asked, lifting up his head when Greg hummed in agreement. 

“Do you want to kiss me again, _now_?” 

Greg giggled, placing his hand behind Sherlock's neck to pull him closer. Sherlock hummed into the kiss, his body relaxing against Greg’s and Greg’s heart sang when they fitted perfectly together. As if they were made for each other. He gently bit Sherlock’s bottom lip, Sherlock’s eyes flying open, his cheeks a deep red. Greg smiled, licking his own lips before speaking. 

“I’ll always want to kiss you, Sherlock.” 

“Good.” Sherlock stated, smiling brightly when Greg rolled his eyes. Sherlock shifted, resting his head on Greg’s shoulder again, stroking Greg’s arm absently. 

“Do you want to have sex with me?” Sherlock pulled back, eyes intensely taking in Greg’s face. Greg blushed, images of a naked Sherlock instantly coming into his mind. Sherlock smirked, the color of his eyes a tad darker. Greg cleared his throat, his chest feeling tight and he inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly before answering. 

“When the time is right, yes. Very much, Sherlock.” Greg cupped Sherlock’s cheek, kissing him until Sherlock moaned, his body melted against Greg’s. Greg’s cock stirred in his trousers but he ignored it, gently pushing Sherlock away. 

“You are clearly aroused by me.” Sherlock stated, looking down and Greg giggled, covering his face with both his hands. 

“You really are as observant as you say, Sunshine.” Greg still giggled as he dropped his hands, stopping when he saw Sherlock’s face. “Sherlock? Are you okay?” Greg asked, sitting up more to take Sherlock’s shoulders. Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it, blinking his eyes rapidly. Greg’s heart rate went up, afraid he’d somehow messed it all up. 

“Sherlock?” 

“You- you called me sunshine.” Sherlock said, stuttering over the last word. Greg frowned, smiling when he realized Sherlock wasn’t mad. Judging by the color on his cheeks and the shy but pleased gleam in his eyes, Sherlock wasn’t mad at all. Greg shook his head fondly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck and moving until their noses were almost touching. 

“Well, you are the sunshine in my life, so…” 

“That is so cheesy.” Sherlock said, pulling a face but Greg could see right past it. He rubbed their noses together, giving Sherlock a little peck on the lips before pulling back. Sherlock smiled, asking without words for another kiss and Greg obliged. 

“Do you want to stay over, tonight?” 

Greg pulled away, taken aback by Sherlock’s question. Sherlock frowned at him and Greg touched the frown with his fingertip. Sherlock pulled his head back, eyes scanning Greg’s face. 

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I. I do but-” Greg stopped, biting the inside of his lip. He looked up at Sherlock, feeling a tad lost for words. Sherlock squinted his eyes, even going so far to take Greg’s head between his hands and staring. 

“Sherlock.” Greg’s heart rate went up as Sherlock just kept looking as if reading pages in a book. The frown on Sherlock’s forehead deepened for a moment, then his whole face softened and he shook his head, a warm fondness in his eyes. 

“I don't want to have sex right now, Lestrade. That’s not why I’m asking you to stay tonight. I just, don’t want you to leave yet. And I’d like to kiss you some more. If- if you want that too?” 

“Oh.” Greg responded like a loon, feeling his cheeks turn warm when Sherlock released his head. He looked down at his knees, Sherlock taking a hand and interlacing their fingers. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you.” Sherlock said and Greg looked up, a weight lifted off his chest. Sherlock nodded his head, as if he was able to read Greg’s mind and maybe he was. Greg still wasn’t sure about that. He ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair, playing with a curl, smiling the whole time. 

“I’ll stay tonight. And yes, I do agree to the kissing more.” 

Sherlock’s smile was wide, his eyes shining like the sun and Greg wrapped him in a big hug, pressing them close together. Sherlock exhaled loudly, his body relaxing against Greg’s as Greg pulled them down on the sofa. Sherlock lifted his head and Greg leaned forward, lazily kissing him as he played with Sherlock’s hair. At one point Greg was sure Sherlock purred just like a cat and fire started in his belly, his cock taking an interest. Sherlock opened his eyes, a grin on his mouth and Greg rolled his eyes, shifting ever so slightly. 

“Shut up, Sherlock.” 

“I didn’t say anything, Lestrade.” But Sherlock's grin got wider and Greg couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping him. Soon, they were both laughing, Greg wiping away a few tears as Sherlock held his stomach, covering his mouth with his other hand. 

“We are idiots.” 

“Oi, speak for yourself.” Greg said, laughing again when his eyes met Sherlock’s. Sherlock moved, giggling near Greg’s ear and Greg wrapped an arm around him. They laid like that for a while, talking about school, about their family, their plans for Christmas. It all felt natural and easy, as if it had always been this way. 

“Ready for bed?” Sherlock asked when Greg yawned. Greg nodded and Sherlock stood up, taking Greg’s hand and leading him to his bedroom. Greg’s heart stopped for a moment as he entered the room, eyes zooming in on the bed. 

“It’s big enough for both of us. I’m sure I have some clothes that will fit you. Let me just-” Sherlock went to his dresser, opening the drawers and muttering under his breath as he took out some t-shirts and sweatpants. 

“You own sweatpants?!” Greg called out, taking the items Sherlock offered, Sherlock just shrugging a shoulder as he gestured to the right. 

“Bathroom is that way. Unless you want to undress for me?” Sherlock smirked and quickly stepped back as Greg tried to punch his shoulder. Greg mumbled something under his breath, pressing the clothes to his chest as he walked to the bathroom. By the time he came back out, Sherlock was dressed in pajamas, patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

“Hmm, this is nice.” Greg whispered, turning to face Sherlock and draping an arm over his stomach. Sherlock smiled in response, brushing his fingers over Greg’s cheeks. 

“What? Greg asked, not able to understand Sherlock’s expression. 

“It’s just so strange. Having you here in my bed. Strange but nice.”

“Yeah?” 

“Very nice.” Sherlock whispered, leaning forward to kiss Greg. Greg hummed, moving his body closer, wrapping a leg over Sherlock’s. 

“You should sleep, Greg. You’re tired.” 

“I’m n-not.” Greg covered his mouth as he yawned, hearing the soft huff in response. Sherlock carded through his hair, shifting so that they laid comfortable, Greg’s head in the crook of Sherlock’s arm. 

“You’ll still want me here tomorrow?” Greg asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sherlock’s fingers were playing with his hair and it felt divine. 

“Of course. Don’t be an idiot. Now sleep.” 

“You’re bossy.” 

Greg’s eyes fell closed so he couldn’t see Sherlock’s smile. All he noticed was a press of lips against his forehead and then sleep overtook him.


End file.
